Tiana Helps Dr. Facilier
Back at the ship, Dr. Facilier was playing on a piano with Lawrence dreamily watching and Tiana sitting on an inkwell, looking very cross. "So, you accept defeat by Flynn?" Tiana asked, not believing him. "Yes, Miss Tiana, Dr. Facilier admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return." Facilier said. Lawrence was driking a glass of red wine he poured himself from the bottle. Lawrence heard that. "I'm glad to hear that, doctor. Hic! I'll tell the crew and… Hic!" But Facilier tripped him over, telling him, 'I didn't mean it.' Then Facilier turned to Tiana. "And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Flynn I bear him no ill will." Facilier said, as he carried on playing the piano. "Oh, Flynn has his ideas to be sure. Bringing that Rapunzel to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that." Facilier said, as he was still playing the piano. "Why, rumour has it that already she has come between you and Flynn." Facilier said. "She had?" Tiana sobbed, and she was about to cry. "But what's this?" Facilier gasped, as he stopped playing, "Tears? Then it is true." Lawrence drank his second glass of wine, but then he stopped and put the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get his finger stuck. He successfully pulled it out. "Oh, Lawrence, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like an old glove!" Lawrence began to cry, as well. "Ain't it a blooming… Hic! …shame?" "But we mustn't judge Flynn too harshly, my dear," Facilier said, as he handed Tiana his handkerchief. Tiana blew her nose on the handkerchief. "It's that Rapunzel who is in love with him." "That's right, but I love Copper 100%!" Tiana said, nodding her head. "Lawrence, we must save the lad from himself! But how?" Facilier asked. Lawrence was still sobbing, "We've so little time, we sail in the morning." Facilier said, "Sail! That's it, Lawrence!" He knocked Lawrence to the ground. "We'll shanghai Rapunzel!" "Shanghai Rapunzel, doctor?" asked Lawrence. Tiana was listening. "Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Flynn will soon forget this mad infatuation." said Facilier, "Come, Lawrence. We must leave immediately, surround Flynn's home…" "But doctor, we don't know wear Flynn Rider lives." Lawrence said. Dr. Facilier put on his hat and gasped. "Great Scott, you're right, Lawrence!' he exclaimed. "I can help with that!" Tiana said. "What's that, my dear?" asked Facilier. Tiana flew to the map. "I'll lead you on this map to show you where Flynn and Rapunzel are." "You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. Take this down, Lawrence." Facilier whispered to Lawrence. "Take this down, Lawrence." Lawrence whispered and then remembered he is Lawrence. He took a few sips of wine and tipped it upside down, only for the wine to flow out. "Aye, aye, doctor." He stopped the flow with his finger. Tiana put some ink on her feet and begin to walk on the map. "Start at Pegleg Point." Facilier said. "Start at Pegleg Point." Lawrence repeated, as he wrote it down. "Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff." "Blindman's Bluff." "Yes, yes," Facilier said, as Tiana kept walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way. "Hop, skip, and jump across Fox Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three…" Tiana stopped walking. Facilier was losing his patience. "WELL, GET ON WITH IT!" he shouted, banging the table with the candle holder. "Err… continue, my dear." he smiled. "Now wait a minute," Tiana said, as she flew up in front of Facilier's face. "If you do find it, you will harm Flynn, got it?!" "I must harm Flynn?" Facilier asked, "Madam, Dr. Facilier admits his word, not to lay a finger…" "Or a hook!" Tiana said. "Or a hook on Flynn Rider." "Fine." Tiana sighed. And then she drew an X on the old tree where Flynn and the others were. "There they are!" "Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to his hiding place!" Facilier grinned evilly, grabbed Tiana, and locked her in a lantern. "Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful!" He laughed as he and Lawrence walked away. "Help!" Tiana screamed, "Let me out! Let me out!" Category:Fan Fiction